


Finding its Niche

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Boys are enjoying a little down time.Written for our Vin F&D Chat Challenge: Mask
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Finding its Niche

The week had been long and trying, as had many in the months following the introduction of COVID-19 and the more recent racial equality debate. Between the reopening of businesses and the call on all law enforcement agencies to help keep peaceful protests peaceful, the men of Team Seven were ready for some down time.

As luck would have it, Vin had procured the use of a cabin in the backwoods for the weekend. No cost, just the promise of removing a tree that was threatening to fall on said cabin. A little hard work in exchange for a weekend away from the city. No worry of social distancing, simply a chance to forget the current turmoil the world had to offer and relax.

Upon arrival jobs were assigned and work began. 

Josiah was in charge of the evening meal and soon had a pot of his Five-Alarm Chili on the wood stove bubbling away. The warm meal would be welcomed as the temperatures in the mountains were still dipping low.

The others made quick work of the leaning tree. Mainly dead, there were few leafy limbs with which to deal. Within a few hours the tree had been downed, cut into firewood and kindling and, stacked. The remaining odds and ends had been mounded into what would make a spectacular bonfire for later in the weekend. 

Now tired, but well fed, the seven friends settled down for the night. Sleeping bags covered the existing floor space while Chris stretched out on one of the two couches in the room, compliments of being the boss or so he stated. Ezra had won the use of the other for the first night after a quick game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. 

Josiah was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow, and the others thanked their lucky stars that tonight the only sound was a soft rumble, rather than the loud snores that sometimes emanated from their companion. 

Conversation became nonexistent as the men were lulled by the peaceful sounds of nature surrounding them.

“pbbbtttt”

“BUCK!”

“What?”

“You know what. Ewwww!”

“Just a little butt burp, JD,” Vin stated with a smile.

“SBD*, Vin. Just give it a moment,” JD explained, as an ominous odor drifted across the room.

“pbbbtttt”

“Oh My God!”

“Put a plug in it, Buck,” Chris demanded.

“Some cultures might consider it a compliment after a good meal,” Buck suggested.

“That would be a belch,” Nathan explained. “I swear the air is turning blue.”

“pbbbtttt” 

Another demon sneeze sprung from the man.

“Ah, Hell!” Vin stood up, grabbed his sleeping bag and headed for the door. “I’m sleeping on the porch.”

“Come on, Vin, it’s just the harmonic expulsion of my digestive perfume.”

“If your perfume is _Ode de Skunk_!”

“Dang, Buck, you’re starting to sound like Ezra,” JD said holding his nose closed with pinched fingers. “Come to think of it, Ez why aren’t you complaining?”

“Damn, if he ain’t wearing a mask!” Vin stated, with a chuckle.

Ezra rolled over to reveal his Coronavirus mask firmly in place.

“I came prepared.” The simple statement was met with questioning glares. 

“But you hate wearing that thing,” JD declared.

“Agreed, for daily use it is an annoyance. However, with the addition of a few drops of eucalyptus, wintergreen and lavender oil to the filter, Buck’s trouser trumpet is of no concern at all.”

~~~~~~~~

* Silent But Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for my story was a rhyme we used to say as kids. 
> 
> Beans, Beans, the musical fruit,  
> The more you eat the more you toot.  
> The more you toot the better you’ll feel,  
> So, eat your beans at every meal.


End file.
